


Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: Just some cozy winter day Kellic





	

It had been a bright winter day and Vic and Kellin had just came back home from a walk outside. They'd walked around in the crisp winter air looking at everything covered in frost. 

Kellin admired his boyfriend as they were sitting on the couch, watching television. Vic was unaware Kellin was looking at him so intently.

Vic's cheeks were tinted red, expression bright on his face. He looked happy, his curly hair was slightly messed up from being hidden under a beanie while they were outside.

There was a fire in the fireplace, illuminating the room with warm lighting, bathing Vic in it's warm glow. He was so beautiful, Kellin couldn't understand how he was so lucky to be able to call the man his boyfriend.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Vic joked with a smile, not moving his eyes away from the television.

Kellin didn't reply, instead he quietly dug his phone from his pocket and discreetly opened the camera. He aimed the device and quickly snapped a picture.

"What did you do?" Vic asked, now looking at Kellin with an amused look.

"Took a picture," Kellin said. "Just like you instructed." 

"I was joking," Vic said like it was obvious.

"But it was such a good idea," Kellin said and pulled up the picture he had taken, showing it to Vic. "Look how good you look, I'm definitely making this my new lockscreen."

"Ew no, delete that immediately," Vic said and reached for Kellin's phone.

"No!" Kellin said and leaned away from Vic, holding his phone at an arm's length. 

Vic climbed on top of Kellin, still trying to get the phone from his hands. As Kellin noticed that, he stuffed the phone in between couch pillows and quickly wrapped his arms around Vic, making it so Vic was unable to move his hands. He turned them over so that Vic was lying underneath him, still having his hands destricted.

"What are you doing?" Vic asked with a laugh.

"Cuddling you," Kellin replied simply, tightening his grip around Vic and nuzzling his face in the crook of Vic's neck, kissing it in an attempt to distract him.

"I see," Vic replied, relaxing to the couch. What else was there to do when Kellin was lying on top of him and not giving him any other options. 

Sure, if he really wanted, Vic would be able to get his arms free and Kellin off of him. It was Kellin after all. But what would be the fun in it? So he lied there and turned his head, giving Kellin more access to his neck.

Kellin's lips traveled down Vic's neck, then back up to his jaw and to his temple. He kissed Vic's cheeks, his nose, forehead, and his closed eyelids. His lips moved downwards, really close to where Vic wanted them the most but landed to the corner of his mouth, pecking softly.

Vic let out a small whine, lifting his head up in the hopes of kissing Kellin properly. Kellin however, pulled back and smiled a wicked smile, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Baby you're missing," Vic said.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Kellin faked not knowing what Vic was talking about. 

"Your kisses, they miss," Vic clarified, trying to move his own head up again.

"I don't think they do," Kellin said, slowly pecking Vic's cheek again. 

"Baby," Vic whined again, trying to muster up the best puppy look he could.

"Fine, I'll give you what you want," Kellin said, leaning so his lips almost met Vic's. "With one condition." He added and pulled away.

"What is it?" Vic asked, throwing away his pride and almost being ready to plead if need to.

"You won't delete the picture," Kellin said simply. "It's honestly so beautiful, you're so beautiful."

Vic blushed at Kellin's words, feeling the tips of his ears heat up at the compliment but nodded none the less, wishing Kellin would just kiss him already instead of staring as he turned into a blushing mess.

"I promise I won't," he said honestly. 

"Good," Kellin breathed and finally leaned down to kiss Vic fully on the lips, moving his own slowly and gently, feeling Vic's warm lips reciprocating the action. 

Vic broke out his arms from Kellin's loosened grip and wrapped them around Kellin's back, pulling his warm body even closer as Kellin's hands found their way to Vic's hair. 

That went on for a while, until both of them were badly running out of breath. Kellin pulled away and moved to rest his head on Vic's chest, breathing heavily and trying to regulate his breathing.

Vic's hands moved to caress Kellin's hair, his chest moving up and down in the rhythm of the deep breaths he was taking.

"Today has been perfect," Kellin breathed dreamily.

"It truly has," Vic agreed, smiling down at Kellin.

"And I got the perfect picture for my lockscreen," Kellin said, reaching underneath Vic to dig out his phone. 

Vic just rolled his eyes and watched fondly as Kellin set the picture as his lockscreen. God, he loved that idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love pure fluff


End file.
